


HURT LOVERS

by stormy1990



Series: BURNING HEARTS [3]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: What had been one was ripped apartPain and grief building a wall of flamesWere they strong enough to see?Brave enough to try?Picking up the piecesGetting burned on the wayTo restore what had been lost





	HURT LOVERS

**Author's Note:**

> ehm, yeah well...this is not really a fanfiction and also not really a drabble...  
> It's me throwing three songs together for a really brief story and yet the credits go 100% to the song itself, bc I barely wrote hald of this chaotic thing!  
> But still, here we have three songs for this story in the following order:
> 
> FLARES (by the script)  
> SILHOUETTE (by owl city)  
> HURT LOVERS (by Blue)
> 
> Please be aware that this is super short and chaotic!  
> But have fun reading anyways^^/

__

_+++_

_When the words that you wanted to say_

Were hidden under the tears of both their rage, their tries to make things right

_Are all coming out wrong,_

Making one turning around and leave it all to die

_When you burst into tears,_

Too proud to shout after him

_Though you're trying so hard to be strong,_

While you both shattered to pieces unable to help picking them up for the other one

_We're standing in the line of fire,_

A path blocked by the burning heat

_Trying to make two wrongs right,_

Asking for a second chance

_Hurt Lovers, Hurt, Hurt Lovers oh,_

Finally a few steps apart and yet the pain makes the flames rise anew

_Don't give up, Don't, Don't give up no,_

He who had ran away dared to get burned and step through the wall of regret

_Think of it_

It doesn’t hurt anymore

_You can't just let it go,_

Because alone they could just pick up half of the pieces

_You gotta try,_

And put back together what had been broken apart

_-_

_So when all that you ever believe_

Gets erased in the heat of the moment and

_Comes apart at the seams,_

Ripping holes into their trust as deep that they seem worlds apart

_And when all of the bridges you build_

Are shattering under the falling tears and

_Are washed away in a stream,_

It is time to realize that

_Whatever comes,_

Together they can rebuild whatever got lost on the way

_It's not the end,_

It was just a mistake, an act of exploding emotions

_We gotta fight,_

Bring back together what had been there, restore faith

_And take a stand_

The wall of fire now burning low under their feet

_Hurt Lovers, hurt so bad and then_

They are finally able to make it past the pain

_You find something, to make things right again_

Tears dropping on their hands, not pushing, but pulling now

_It don't matter who wins out in the end_

There is no goal in the way of love

_You gotta try,_

And keep an eye on each other

_-_

_Even when you lose him,_

The flames hurting you beyond return

_And you played your last cards,_

Seeing him suffering on the other side of the wall of regret

_You know, you know_

Forgiveness is what you both ask for

_We're standing in the line of fire,_

Both their hearts burning brighter as the flames burn up into the sky

_Trying to make two wrongs right,_

A hesitant movement, a familiar touch and two hearts moving as one

_-_

_Hurt Lovers, hurt so bad and then_

A new day is about to begin, the light finally erasing the shadows

_Find something, to make things right again_

Giving a new chance and putting the last pieces back together

_It don't matter who wins out in the end_

A touch speaking more than words could ever say

_You gotta try,_

And make way for a second chance


End file.
